Solomon Muto
| anime debut = | video game debut = | appears manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Ani-Manga | appears anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! (first series anime) |Yu-Gi-Oh! (first series) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime) Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series) * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2004 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler * Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour * Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel | birthdate = October 4''Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: The Gospel of Truth: Sugoroku Mutou's profile | age = 71 (at debut) 72 (at series' end) | height = 151 cm | weight = 62 kg | gender = male | blood type = O | relatives = * Unnamed wife (manga only) * Unnamed son (manga only) * Mrs. Muto (daughter-in-law) * Yugi Muto (grandson) | favorite food = Tamagoyaki | occupation = Owner of the Kame Game shop | anime deck = Ancient | wc4deckdesc = Exodia | ntrdeck = * Casket Guardian * Ancient Pharaoh | japanese voice = | english voice = | related pages = }} Solomon Muto, known as Sugoroku Mutou in the manga and Japanese anime, is the grandfather of Yugi, who calls him "Grandpa" (Jii-chan). "Sugoroku" is a Japanese game similar to Backgammon. Solomon gave Yugi the Millennium Puzzle as a present. He owns the Kame Game shop, where Yugi and his friends get several of the games they play. Solomon is the present day incarnation of Shimon Muran. Manga biography :See: Sugoroku Mutou in the manga First series anime biography The Toei anime's story is similar to the manga story except Kaiba holds Solomon hostage instead of trying to drive him insane. Yugi and his friends defeat Kaiba and free Yugi's grandfather. Second series anime biography History Valley of the Kings expedition Solomon visited the Valley of the Kings in hopes of finding the Pharaoh's tomb. He hired two guides to help him locate and navigate the tomb. The tomb was riddled with traps, which Solomon was able to discover. In one such trap, you had to walk with your left foot forward, as a sign of respect to the statues of the Pharaoh. One of the guides failed to do so, and was attacked by the statues, and fell to his death. In the final room, the other guide also fell victim to a trap and was devourer ed by a monster. Solomon nearly fell victim as well, but was saved by the spirit of Pharaoh Atem. It was at the end of this room that he discovered the Millennium Puzzle. There is a slight retcon here; in the early manga, he claims that the Puzzle was found by a group of british archaeologists; rather than himself. There are logical explanations for this; it wasn't important for Yugi to know at the time that he was the one who found it, or even he was forbade by anyone to claim himself as its true owner. Regardless, it does explain why a tiny gameshop would be in possession of such a valuable artifact in the first place. Later life Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Kingdom Kaiba wants the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and decides to challenge Grandpa to a Duel. Grandpa loses and his card is torn, because Kaiba has the other three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" and unable to have a fourth copy, in his Deck, the card could only be used against him. Grandpa is sent to the hospital as Yugi duels Kaiba. His soul is later sealed inside a card by Pegasus and freed after Yugi defeats Pegasus. Dungeon Dice Monsters Grandpa doesn't play a very significant role in this arc. He is seen watching Yami Yugi play against Otogi (Duke Devlin) in a game of Dungeon Dice on a screen in front of the building in which the two are playing. He frequently gets distracted by Otogi's cheerleaders, who sometimes appears on the screen. Battle City Grand Championship Grandpa competes in Kaiba's KaibaCorp Grand Prix tournament under the alias "Apdnarg Otum" ("Mask of Rock" in the Japanese version), yet Joey manages to defeat him. The English name is "Grandpa Muto" backwards. The Japanese name is a pun of "Mask the Roku". Roku is six in Japanese, and "Sugoroku" means "double-six". The deck used is an Ancient-themed deck with consisting mostly of Rock monsters. Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time In this movie, during Paradox's plot to kill Pegasus, Solomon gets in the way and is killed. However, after Yami Yugi, Jaden Yuki, and Yusei Fudo defeated Paradox, Solomon's death has been reversed (therefore, he hadn't died at all.) Dawn of the Duel He is present for the Ceremonial Battle between Yugi and Yami Yugi. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, he appears in episode 75. In that episode, Duel Academy students went on a field trip to Domino. Grandpa is kidnapped by Thunder and Frost. In episode 77. Solomon Moto gave Jaden Yuki, Atticus Rhodes, and The Slifers hamburgers in the bag for one of each. Solomon's hair is now pointy on the top similar to the way it was shown in Capsule Monsters. In the English version he is portrayed as senile. It is possible that Solomon was first briefly seen in Episode 49. When Kagemaru summons all three of The Sacred Beasts and they are shown draining energy from cards around the world, two children are shown crying in a card shop as the monster card images are drained away. A figure is shown walking up to see the cause of the commotion. While his face was never shown, he was clearly wearing Solomon's overall. Non-canon appearances Capsule Monsters Solomon goes with Alex Brisbane to find the pyramid of Alexander the Great. However Alex is possesed by Alexander's dark side and traps Solomon in a world where Duel Monsters are real. Eventually Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan find Solomon and defeat Alexander, freeing Alex and escaping the pyramid. Naming * In the English manga, Sugoroku's family name is usually spelled Mutou but is sometimes rendered as Mutoh. His family name is rendered Mutou in the uncut anime DVDs. * In the English anime his name is Solomon Muto. All of the versions of the dubbed anime of Indo-European languages use Solomon Muto. * The Spanish, French, Dutch, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, and Italian versions of the manga use Sugoroku Muto. * The German version of the manga uses Sugoroku Mutô. * The Brazilian Portuguese version of the manga uses Solomon Muto. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul and its two successors, Sugoroku is known as Trusdale. In other video games and by most people in the anime and manga he is simply called "Grandpa". * In the ani-manga version of the movie he is Sugoroku Muto. In the English Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses video game, he is Jasper Dice Tudor. Deck Original Deck Solomon's original Deck comprises of mostly low-Level EARTH and DARK Monsters and some Equip Magic Cards to increase their abilities. It notably includes a complete Exodia set. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" is given to him by Arthur Hawkins, but Seto Kaiba rips it in half after he defeats Solomon in a duel.(the card is later repaired. Solomon then passes his Deck onto Yugi. However, Blue-Eyes White Dragon is not given to Yugi as Kaiba had ripped it in half. Also, the Exodia set in Solomon's Deck is not used by Yugi following Episode one because Weevil Underwood throws it overboard the ship on the way to Duelist Kingdom. In the manga, Solomon uses a card that Yugi does not later use, "Hobbit". Grand Championship Deck During his participation in the Grand Championship, Solomon uses an Ancient Deck based mainly around his "Ancient Dragon". In the English dub, his new deck is explained by Arthur Hawkins. Apparently, Solomon created a competition of sorts with his colleague whereby the first person to obtain all seven cards needed to summon the Ancient Dragon would get a free milkshake from the loser. Solomon won this bet prior to the KC Grand Championship, much to Professor Hawkins' chagrin. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour, he uses two decks based around Exodia. Capsule Monsters In Capsule Monsters he uses some of the capsules that were cards in his old Deck he gave to Yugi. World Championship 2004 Solomon is the first opponent available to the player who uses an Exodia Deck (the other opponents are Rare Hunter and Simon whose Exodia Decks are much more potent). However, since he is a tier one duelist, his cards are very weak, and he doesn't have many cards that enable him to draw, presenting himself with a very difficult challenge of acquiring all five Exodia cards in his hand. Still, he uses 1 copy of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, although he makes a habit of tributing even this card to summon his Giant Turtle Who Feeds on Flames Nightmare Troubadour Trivia * Prior to him settling down in his game store, Sugoroku was a world class gambler and sported a hairstyle similar to Yugi's (albeit with a fedora). After acing every game of chance he ever competed in, he made a bet with himself. If he should ever lose a game, he'd retire, open a store and wear overalls for the rest of his life. That said, it would appear he eventually lost a game. * The man displayed on Sugoroku's "Legendary Gambler" is Sugoroku himself as a young man, meaning that Sugoroku is playing a card that refers to himself as a legendary gambler. * In the English version of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Grandpa has a" Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in his shop despite the fact that Seto Kaiba ripped his only "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in the first episode of the second series anime. However, this is not a mistake, as that same card was shown taped back together following Yugi's duel with Rebecca in episode 42, and may have also been restored. * A running gag in the series is Sugoroku muttering "not again" when he is attacked before he faints. He mutters this line when attacked by Yami Bakura, and in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX when he is attacked by Thunder. * Because Maddie Blaustein died on December 2008, Wayne Grayson (who also portrays Lyman Banner in the movie) replaces her in the role of Solomon in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3-D Bonds Beyond Time! References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters